Penelope Rivers
]] Name: Penelope “Pippi” Rivers Gender: Female Age: 18 Hometown: Phoenix, Arizona Grade: 12 Hobbies and Interests: Sports (especially basketball). Appearance: Penelope, or “Pippi” as she forcefully prefers to be called, looks a bit like a older version of the namesake character. Short ginger hair frames a round face, with freckles covering a slightly odd nose (broken by a stray basketball to the face), thin lips and lighter blue eyes. Thanks to her athletics she has remained very trim, a very tall 180cm (6ft) over 72kg (158lbs), mostly muscle. Pippi prefers sports clothes or standard street clothing. Her favourite item of clothing is her purple Phoenix Mercury jersey that she wears to their games and has signed by some of the team, as well as her tracksuit pants and court shoes. Biography: Pippi was born one Penelope Abigail Rivers to Kirsty and Thomas Rivers on the 19th April, 1992, and half-sister by mother to Eliza, 6 years older than her. Eliza’s father was killed in a driving accident around a year after she was born. Pippi isn’t really one to care about this however, and almost sees her as an important friend rather as a relative. The relationships in the family are not bad, Eliza leaving the house three years ago, and Pippi can usually be seen hanging around at her place. The nickname Pippi came up during preschool where none of the other kids could accurately say Penelope correctly. Having pigtails at the time and the kids just seeing Pippi Longstockings, the others made the connection easily and the nickname stuck, seeing as she herself couldn’t say Penelope very well either. During junior school she was very rough and energetic, running around and kicking things, always wanting to play tag or hide ‘n’ seek or any ball game you could mention. She took up the afternoon and weekend sports games with ease. She found friends interested in the stuff she liked and they hung out every day on the monkey bars, swinging around like… well, monkeys. High school was another matter. Saying goodbye to her old friends, she started to realise that things were getting tougher, especially with the dreaded schoolwork. Scraping on an average B for most of her subjects, she quickly started to go worse with work until her parents told her an ultimatum: Drop some sports or stay back a year. One by one she had to cut her after school sports until she was left with only one left, basketball. Nowdays she is getting not bad marks, around about B’s with some A’s in Social Sciences and English and the odd C in Physics. Basketball is one of her main passions, hoping to be a powerful Point Guard or Shooting Guard in the future. She regularly goes to both the womans and mens basketball games downtown and takes part in the under 19’s basketball at a club. This year she was selected as one of the captains, and she frequently is mentioned for most assists and three-pointers at the club. She is aiming to get into collage and play in the NCAA. Her personality is very rough and boyish. She takes pride in the fact that she is good at what she does and won’t hesitate to boast about it. Always open and upfront, Pippi won’t hesitate to say what she thinks about a situation and will recommend a better option, to her friends eternal annoyance. Strangely enough, it’s harder to get her really angry than it seems, although calling her Penelope will probably get you there quicker. If you can live down her death glare, that is. Advantages: Her active lifestyle has given her much more stamina, accuracy, strength and speed than what others would have. As one of the captains of the basketball team, she also is a good strategist which might translate well to a battlefield. Disadvantages: Pippi can be very upfront with people and doesn’t know where the line is drawn when it comes to conversation and can sometimes be very brash. She wants to have a say in all matters and usually won’t try to take “no” for an answer. There is also the possibility of her getting cocky and going way beyond her limits, injuring herself. --- Power: Telepathic Communication ''' '''Conclusion: Pippi. Really? Today's generation... Regardless, a potential winner who I look forward to watching. The above biography is as written by CorruptDropbear. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Ashlie Jackson Allies: Chris Richardson, Simon Matthews, possibly Samantha Reynolds Enemies: Ashlie Jackson Mid-game Evaluation: ''' Pippi awoke at the ravine, where she tried to puzzle out her situation and figure out a way out that did not involve killing anyone. Soon, however, she was distracted by the sound of a gunshot and screaming. Running to discover the source of the noise, she encountered Samantha Reynolds, the source of both sounds, atop a rickety wooden bridge. Samantha got the drop on Pippi, holding her at gunpoint and proposing a discussion in a less dangerous location. As they spoke, Pippi focused on Samantha's face, accidentally broadcasting her own thoughts to the girl. Samantha immediately began o mistrust Pippi, and tried to ascertain the limits of her power; upon discovering that it was one-way only, she informed Pippi of it. The two girls talked for a time, before Samantha tested her own power, the pain of which caused her to start screaming again. After recovering, Samantha left, implying that Pippi should not follow her. Pippi wandered the island, lost, until she eventually found herself at the cable car station. There, she met Chris Richardson. Chris greeted her in a friendly manner, and the two talked awkwardly for a time, Pippi asserting that she had no intention of killing people. Soon, they were joined by Simon Matthews, who was still trying to enact the plan he had concocted with Fredrick Slagenger and Judith Vibert. They spoke for a time, discussing the experiment as a whole, particularly its nature as a violation of the laws of physics. They prepared to head to the radio tower, when it was announced as a danger zone, and news of the deaths of Fredrick and Judith were broadcast. Disheartened, they left the tower, Chris sticking with Pippi, Simon striking off on his own. Pippi eventually found herself in the forest, ahead of Chris. Unaware, she stumbled into a tense confrontation between Samantha Reynolds and Ashlie Jackson. Samantha called out to Pippi for assistance, though her friendly demeanor was largely feigned. Before Pippi could react, Ashlie, thinking her a legitimate friend of Samantha's, opened fire on her. Dying, Pippi used her power to try to tell Samantha to flee, and tried to get off a final shot at Ashlie. She failed, however, being shot again. Due to her power, her dying thoughts and pain were broadcast over a large portion of the island. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Subject C12 showed us how, in the wrong hands, even a useful power can be turned to one's disadvantage. Given her habit of perpetually tipping her hand, it's surprising she lasted as long as she did. She certainly never posed any real threat to us. Memorable Quotes: "Bullshit." - Pippi, on being told that Samantha could hear her thoughts "I'm not killing people just because I'm told to by a man in a creepy coat. Got that?" - Pippi displays disdain for the situation "Electricity? Well, that's interesting. So we've got a car battery, a wood fire and a telephone?" - Pippi's analysis of her group, concerning Chris Richardson, Simon Matthews, and herself, respectively "Fuck. This. Shit." - Pippi's last words, seconds before becoming embroiled in a firefight Other/Trivia *Pippi's accidental use of her power was completely at the discretion/initiative of her handler. *Pippi's dying mental scream was heard across several threads, and indirectly led to the situation that resulted in the deaths of Johnny Marsh and Holly Chapman. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Penelope, in chronological order. *Rise Above *Darkness *Aftermath Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Evolution or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Penelope “Pippi” Rivers. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I liked Pippi. She was interesting to RP with, and it was quite cool of Drop to use her power as he did. She certainly was different from everyone else. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:SOTF: Evolution